Love Starts With A Toothbrush
by bonesfan05
Summary: A sampling of one-shots all based aorund the little things in life. All 600 words or less. Won't take long, give it a try!
1. wallet

_These are just little somethings I've been dabbling in for a bit now and I thought I might share them with you. They can jump back and forth, be B&B established or not or simply be nothing but dialogue. I hope they bring you a little smile like they did me. _

**Wallet**

Brennan smirked under her crimson red, silken napkin as she dabbed her lips. Her partner was sitting across from her at her large kitchen table happily being her guinea pig with a new pasta dish she had been meaning to try for weeks now. She found when it came to food, he didn't have to be asked twice.

Washing down the last bit of sauce from her mouth she watched him eat. His keen senses picked up on her taking him in and he gave her a large smile.

"Whatcha lookin' at Bones?" His Sam Adams hit his lips not a blink later.

"Obviously you," she answered honestly.

"I got that part. Anything in particular?" His fork paused at his lips as if he might keep talking but his stomach got the better of him because the fork found its way to his tongue.

"Can I ask you something?"

"I've seen you do it a thousands times Bones, I'm sure one more time won't kill you," he replied simply. "And you know you can ask me anything."

"What do you keep in your wallet?" She had perched her chin in her hand, resting her elbow on the table.

"My wallet?" he repeated. "I guess the usual guy stuff. Money, credit, debit cards, insurance, picture of Parker, movie stub…I guess that's about it. Why do you ask?"

"You don't carry protection?"

His eyes flicked from his plate up to hers. It was going to be one of _those _conversations.

"Do you need it?" He asked. He was sure if there was a condom in his wallet the manufacturer wasn't in business anymore.

She laughed. "Of course not. I was just wondering." She picked up her utensils again and cut her pasta into more manageable, womanly, bites.

"Well Bones, the last time I needed to carry protection in my wallet, I was just over voting age. I don't get much action in small, semi-public places where you fumble for a condom in the dark as she keeps an eye out for oncoming cars." While his mind flashed back his youthful transgressions, hers flickered nothing but confusion. Obviously Temperance Brennan had never gotten lucky in the back of her father's car while _Stairway to Heaven_ played on the FM radio.

"I was just wondering…" her mind crossed over quickly to another related subject. "Do you feel it is both parties responsibility to carry necessary protection?" She chewed slowly as she waited for his answer.

He shrugged, not having given it much thought and being brought up in the house of 'no glove, no love.' "I don't know Bones. I guess I never gave it much thought. But thinking back I guess I did because I always supplied the needed…supplies."

"Hmm, that's interesting."

"That I practice safe sex?" he questioned.

"No, that you displayed such alpha male tendencies at a young age." She went back to her meal with gusto.

"Sure, Bones." Sometimes he had no idea where she came up with this shit.

"And there's no such thing as safe sex," she finalized her thoughts.

"Words to live by."


	2. couch

**Couch**

"Right here Bones," Booth patted the spot next to him. "Sit next to me."

"Don't I always sit next to you?" she asked obviously taking the seat anyway and crossing her legs.

"Yeah but this time it's different."

"How so?"

Before he could answer Sweets walked in, coffee and notebook in hand. He sat his things down on his desk and looked at the pair.

"Why are you two so close?"

"Told ya so Bones."


	3. tie

**Tie**

"Stupid…I hate…Bones!"

Brennan appeared around the corner searching for the agitated voice and finding it in the middle of her hallway.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"I can't tie this." Parker held up the small tie in his hand. "Can't I just wear a clip on? No one will ever know the difference."

"Perhaps," she told him crouching down to begin her instruction. "But don't you want to look your best today?"

"I look my best when I'm the most comfortable," he reasoned. "And this," he said waving a hand over his outfit," is not comfort."

"Alright." She patted his front. "All done. I promise you won't have to wear it long. Did you brush your teeth?"

Parker groaned. "I have to brush my teeth too?"

"Yes. Now scoot." She watched him retreat into the bathroom before a thought dawned on her.

"And don't get toothpaste on that tie just so you won't have to wear it!"


	4. book

**Book**

Booth blinked against the light of the lamp on the side table as he read the numbers of the digital clock.

"Bones," he groaned. "Do you realize what time it is?"

She didn't glance up from her screen, just nodded.

"Bones, look at me."

"What?" she asked barely flicking him an eye as she kept typing.

"What are you working on?" he scooted over enough to see what she was working on. "Oh my."

"You like it?" she asked cheerfully.

"Well…" he skimmed a few more lines. "I'd like to try it."

"Really?" she purred running her hands through his deshevled hair.

"Uh huh." He closed her screen without much protest and slid it to the floor gently. Pulling her under him in one quick movement, she let out a giggle as he began to strip her of her FBI tee and boy cut panties.

"What page was that on again Bones?" he asked as he kissed down her cleavage.

"No page. This is our own private book."


	5. hot wheels

**Hot Wheels**

"Ouch! Damn!" Booth cursed out loud as he grasped his foot.

"What's wrong?" Brennan asked sleepily from her side of the bed.

"Your son left his hot wheels out, _again_." He eased the pain away with a simple massage of his thumbs into his flesh as he scooted the toy cars away with his free hand. "He never picks up anything."

"He's three Booth, cut him some slack. You never pick up your dirty underwear from the bathroom floor."

"Yeah well…"

She could hear her eyes roll along with her body as she rolled over in bed and went back to sleep. He proceeded to use the bathroom per his original plan…

…and he picked up his underwear on his way back.


End file.
